You're Not Bacon
by I'mWritingBecauseOfCarlyShay
Summary: "So I'm not bacon?" "You're a little more tasty than that." How iSaved Your Life should have ended CREDDIE one-shot


**I got bored so inbetween writing the last chapter for another story I decided to make my first Icarly Story! Tell em what you think **

She couldn't believe it, the emotion in the room change so quickly. In one plit moment she felt her heart sink. And after Freddie stopped kissing her for the second time making a small groan as he moved away she was very astonished and confused.

"Wow you seriously don't want to kiss me…Why?"

Freddie made a groan as he answered "Cuz…I'm just bacon"

His answer didn't help her confusion but it lit up a smile on her face. She put her arms on her hips and said "You're bacon?"

"Foreign bacon" He answered back as if eh was trying to defend himself.

"Her smile grew wider and she walked up to him as she said "Did that taco truck hit you in your brain?"

There was a moment of silence and Carly stopped smiling and put a more serious face on as she started to feel depression creep in again, she couldn't help but wonder if she waited too long. "I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend since the first day you met me?"

She smiled when Freddie answered "I have"

"Well, I'm standing here with my lips all glossed upa dn you're treating me like your icky cousin Amanda."

"Amanda is disgusting"

Carly felt slight anger, _he's hiding something from me_.

"Freddie…"

"Ok, Well you know how you always said that you like me, but not that way…the good way?"

Carly thought about it and yes that's what she SAID…key word said. She understood a lot more now, but why was he being so paranoid? And what was bacon about? She needed more answers, but now she could at least explain something. She started to speak "Yeah but that was before.."

"Before I saved your life?"

Carly gave him a confused face, yes it was before you saved me, th_en why don't you understand._

"So?"

"Nothing's changed I'm still the same Freddie and you're still the same Carly"

She felt her heart breaking, he was breaking up with her. She noticed that she stopped listening for a moment.

..you're not actually in love with me, you just think you are."

Carly walked away for a moment, then she understood,…bacon.

"You mean like when Sam dated Noseby Moseby because he got her all that- "

"Bacon" they said in unison.

She made a small smile everything was gonna be fine, _Sam…always gotta mess with Freddie_.

Freddie was a little confused, why was she smiling?

"Freddie God I thought you didn't love me anymore"

"Of course I do! But I think we should-"

Carly put a finger on his lips and she spoke again "Freddie, You are so paranoid. Now before you talk again let me say something."

Carly took a deep breath looking down…confession time. She held with her fingers before looking up.

"I have had feelings for you for a while now, I don't know I think I got them when I found out you and Sam kissed."

Freddie was surprised and didn't talk for a moment, and then he tilted his head a bit as he said "really?"

"Yeah, I mean you had your first kiss and it wasn't with me, ever since then I've been thinking about if it was worth it"

"If what was worth it?"

"Our friendship, because I don't know if we could ever go back if you know we broke up."

Freddie nodded, he imagined how that could happen. It would be very awkward. "so what made you risk it?"

Carly smiled."When I saw you after the truck hit I thought I lost you, and …and I realized something." she walked a little closer to Freddie. She stopped talking for a moment, thinking about the way his eyes were staring when he knew she was okay.

"I realized that You need to take chances and live life to the fullest, ...because you never know when a taco truck might come around the corner." She said lightening the mood sensing it ahd become pretty tense.

Freddie smiled, he looked down for a moment and looked back up "So, I'm not bacon?"

Carly made a small laugh and said "No, You're a little more tasty than bacon"

Freddie moved closer aswell "Even foreign bacon?"

Carly pretended to think about it. Taping her chin "I don't know I think I need another taste test."

Freddie laughed and Carly put her arms over his shoulders. And they kissed.

_mmm…Way better than bacon_

**_R&R please :)_**


End file.
